


this is mine, and you're mine too.

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: on tumblr too:    https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187740913059/remus-and-logan-were-cuddling-in-bed-all-of-a





	this is mine, and you're mine too.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr too: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187740913059/remus-and-logan-were-cuddling-in-bed-all-of-a

Remus and Logan were cuddling in bed.

All of a sudden the "Dark" Side of Creativity yelled "Let's go to the others!". Logic immediatly disagreed with numerous "No"s

He got both of them teleported in the living room look like part of the mind. Logan was being carried by the other, he was hugging him from the front and legs warped around his torso.

That seemed obviously why he was now hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder -and was probably blushing too-, especially after seeing the face Virgil made by noticing the two of them popping up there.

Logan understood they were going to the kitchen then, since Patton and Roman's voices grew near.

The fridge was being opened. "Hmm. There are no more Crofter's". Fluff and embarassing moment, no more!

The nerd shot his head up with an angry and loud, "What!?"

Remus giggled at that. "Was kidding. But this is the last one"

The jam lover got the jar of Crofters in hand -while still being carried-, so to protect it.

"Mine", He said, warning the others in the room, who where watching the duo.

A chuckle. "You're mine too"

"That wasn't what I meant, but I'm not going to correct you", the other said proud.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187740913059/this-is-mine-and-youre-mine-too-remus-and-logan


End file.
